


payback

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Agender Character, Anal Fingering, Mmmhmm, Morning Sex, Other, Rimming, Teasing, also gross petnames like princess and peaches, cherry flavoured lube for a cherry flavoured ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei's a heavy sleeper, and Mizuki's favorite way to wake them is with tickles. Sei launches a counter attack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>(reposted bc i remade my account)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	payback

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a v long time since i've written anything let alone anything with sex but i think this turned out well?? i'm p proud of it tbh and i'm pretty sure there were no fatal errors in my writing so i hope u enjoy!!!

"Sei."

Mizuki reaches out from his side of the bed and catches a strand of Sei's black hair, letting it curl loosely over his finger. He smiles when Sei groans and shifts and makes no indication of waking.

_"Sei,"_ he says again, tugging insistently on the lock of hair, "Sei, wake up."

Sei groans again with more force and buries their face in the pillow. A moment passes and they once again fall still.

Huffing a breath, Mizuki abandons the hair and instead lets his fingers trace over the curve of Sei's neck and down their back. They pause at the dip in their spine, letting the weight of their hand settle, and then rub it back up toward their ribs. Sei sighs, soft and content, and then Mizuki shifts his hand _just so_ and presses into the flesh with more force and Sei shrieks, their entire body jolting as they squirm away.

Their head shoots up once Mizuki pulls his hand back and holds it up in surrender. Their hair is a mess of rumpled curls and Mizuki can just barely make out the stricken expression on their face from behind the veil of black.

They don't say anything, just stare and look utterly betrayed, and Mizuki laughs. Sei bares their teeth rather adorably as his hand nears, but he doesn't touch just yet. 

"Sorry," he says while not feeling entirely apologetic, "I had to wake you up somehow."

Sei stares for a moment longer then huffs and lifts a hand to drag the hair from their face. They shoot a glance at Mizuki's still raised hand and then pointedly ignore it, mouth drawing into a tight lipped pout as their gaze shifts back to Mizuki's face.

"There are nicer ways to wake me," They say. Their voice has a cute, sleepy sort of rasp to it and Mizuki finds himself grinning despite Sei still looking grumpy.

"This one's the cutest," He says before wiggling his fingers imploringly. 

Sei continues to ignore them, keeping their glower fixed deliberately on Mizuki's face.

He frowns and wiggles them again, "C'mon. I'm sorry, princess."

It's the petname that gets them--it's _always_ the petname that gets them--and with a dramatic sigh they lift their hand and lace their fingers between Mizuki's.

His grin grows and he pulls their entwined hands toward him, kissing their fingers on each visible knuckle. Sei's face flushes to a soft pink but they say nothing, just let Mizuki tug their hand closer and kiss along the back of it and up around their wrist. He pull the heels of their hands apart and turns them over so he can give Sei's pulse and little bite and a soothing kiss to follow. Sei lets out a quiet breath at that, watching Mizuki lips drowsily.

Before Mizuki can draw back and suggest breakfast--Sei's looking like they'd be quite content rolling over and falling right back asleep--Sei tightens their grip and tugs at Mizuki's arm, beckoning him closer. Not one to deny his lover anything, he shuffles kind of awkwardly along the bed to close the gap between them. Sei smiles and releases Mizuki's hand, sliding their own up Mizuki's arm and over the curve of his shoulder.

It happens so quickly that Mizuki's doesn't quite register it until it's already over. Sei pulls at Mizuki's shoulder hard enough to twist him onto his stomach and, more deftly than Mizuki would've thought them able so soon after waking up, they roll themselves up over Mizuki so they're straddling his hips with one hand on either of his shoulders.

Mizuki barely gets a surprised squeak in before Sei leans down and kisses softly at the shell of his ear.

"Payback, peaches," They murmur and he shudders as their warm breath washes over his ear, followed by a flash of tongue that goes straight to his dick.

He lets out a breath, "Ah, that's. Okay. Um, but my arm-"

"Oh!"

Sei jolts back, all their weight shifting to their hips as they release their hold on his right shoulder and let him wiggle out his arm, which had gotten wedged beneath him when Sei had launched their surprise attack. 

"Sorry," They say softly, and their fingers brush against his elbow once his arm is free. He smiles into the pillow despite his current position.

"It's fine. Now, that payback you were talking about?"

Sei giggles all soft and breathy and Mizuki would've taken a moment to admire it if their hands didn't find their mischievous way to the hem of his shirt to shove it up far enough for them to have access to most of his back. They hum softly, almost sounding distracted as their hands rub down into the dip of his spine and out toward the edges of his waist. They slide up toward his ribs and press down spitefully despite knowing that Mizuki wasn't ticklish in the least.

"Not fair," Sei mumbles quietly before curling their fingers into hooks and dragging their nails down Mizuki's back. It's not hard enough to really hurt, but Mizuki's sure that there will be raised lines for an hour or two and the feeling of Sei's blunt nails grazing along his skin isn't an entirely unpleasant one. He makes a soft noise of enjoyment and Sei giggles again.

They rub their thumbs up and down the scratches almost soothingly and with enough pressure that it almost feels like a massage. Mizuki groans into the pillow, back arching just a little as he thinks that if this is payback, he should tickle Sei far more often.

Sei clicks their tongue, and shifts their weight again. Their hips slide over Mizuki's ass and settle on his tail bone as they shove his shirt up farther. Mizuki cants his hips up just a little to allow the fabric caught beneath him to slide up too and offer Sei more access and Sei swats his arm lightly with a displeased noise.

"Don't move," they say, "This is payback remember?"

"Right, sorry."

Mizuki's sure that Sei didn't miss the smile in his voice but they make no indication of being bothered by it. They slide the shirt up so it's wedged under Mizuki's armpits and then splay their hands over his shoulders. Another shift in weight and then there's a flash of teeth between his shoulder blades biting softly into the flesh and then releasing only for Sei's lips to seal over it and suck lightly. Mizuki jerks just a little and makes a pitiful noise in the back of his throat because he knows exactly what Sei's doing, he knows exactly what's right between his shoulder blades and it makes the otherwise mild gesture far more intense.

Between his shoulder blades is Mizuki's favorite tattoo, one he'd decided to get when it became obvious that Sei was going to be a permanent fixture in his life whether as a romantic partner or a friend. Sei had chosen it--Mizuki had insisted they draw it but they refused to allow Mizuki to get something made with their poor art skills permanently tattooed onto his body--a simple open lined dove made of swirling black patterns. It wasn't the most outstanding of his tattoos; people rarely picked it from the bunch when he showed off his ink, but it was the one that meant the most to him, a manifestation of his connection with Sei fixed on his body in the artform he'd dedicated his life to. 

Sei knows its significance.

Sei is _exploiting_ its significance.

"Talk about not fair," Mizuki grunts, heaving another breath and trying to control his shaking as Sei laves at the skin with their tongue, entirely aware of how they're affecting Mizuki and /revelling/ in it. They pull back with a wet pop, leaving the brown flesh in and around the tattoo red and shiny with spit. Mizuki's breathing slow and shaky beneath them and Sei frowns and taps their fingers lightly against his ribs.

"You okay?" They ask softly and Mizuki coughs a laugh.

"Fine," he says, "You just- you really know how to work me over."

Worries eased, Sei leans down again, peppering chaste kisses against the tattoo and across Mizuki's shoulder blades, over his ribs and down his spine. Mizuki makes soft noises all the while, breathy pants and little hitches in his breath that make heat stir in the pit of Sei's stomach. They slide back down over Mizuki's ass again and down his legs, stopping only when their trail of kisses reaches the dimples in Mizuki's back just above the waistband of his boxers. They lean back a bit and hook their fingers into the bunched fabric, tugging it out and letting it snap back into place. Mizuki yelps, his body jerking forward, and Sei snickers at the wounded look he shoots over his shoulder.

"Patience," Sei coos as they climb off of Mizuki's back. They knee-walk across the bed and prop a hand against the night stand before pulling the drawer open. The bottle of flavoured lube is wedged into the corner next to a half empty box of condoms, and Sei plucks it out along with one condom just in case. 

Mizuki shifts a little but doesn't move per Sei's earlier request, "This is some payback," he says teasingly as Sei moves back over. 

Sei halts their movements and tilts their head to the side, "Is it alright?"

Their eyes flicker from the materials in their hand and back up to Mizuki's face. They should've asked first, payback or not, and guilt creeps quietly toward the forefront of their mind. Mizuki just smiles, though, all languid and unfairly content, and he wiggles his hips.

"Bring it on."

Sei smiles and crawls back to Mizuki, "Lift your hips. I need to get your pants off."

Mizuki obliges and Sei tugs his boxers down his legs, pausing to lift his knees to get them all the way off. When Mizuki goes to settle back against the bed, Sei swats his thigh and shakes their head.

"Stay like that. It's easier for me."

Sei crawls back between Mizuki's legs and situates themself comfortably. They maneuver Mizuki's position a bit--spreading his knees a little wider and running a teasing finger along his half hard cock. Mizuki whines a little at that, moving his hips as if to seek out more contact, but Sei's already withdrawn their hands. They set the condom off to the side, close enough to grab if they decide to use it, and pop the cap on the lid. 

The smell of cherries wafts from the bottle and Sei smiles as they squirt it onto their fingers liberally, warming it between their fingers and their thumb in quick swirls.

"Get lost back there?" Mizuki quips after a minute passes in silence and Sei rolls their eyes before lifting their forefinger to trace over Mizuki's entrance. He jolts at the contact and shudders when Sei circles around the puckered flesh almost teasingly.

"Okay?" Sei asks, applying a bit of pressure to make sure Mizuki knows what they're referring, to. Mizuki nods and breathes through his nose as Sei works the tip of their finger inside. His legs quiver, the pressure dragging his breaths out in short, stilted gasps, but Sei is patient. They put their free hand on his thigh, rubbing circles into the skin there as they work their finger in slow circles, letting Mizuki's body accommodate at its own pace.

Mizuki makes pleasant noises and his toes curl in and out as the finger moves further in. He hasn't really found the feeling of being penetrated unpleasant for a long time. The pressure is nice, a sturdy constant that keeps him grounded, and Sei's always been hyper aware of Mizuki's comfortability. It's an endearing trait, even if it does make it harder to have quickies when they're in a hurry.

Once Sei's finger is in to the knuckle, they take the time to circle it, stretching the muscles slowly, and only after they can curve their finger into a half moon do they ask if Mizuki's ready for a second. 

"Yeah," He breathes into the pillow, a little more flustered now that Sei's moving inside him, "Yeah, yeah please."

Sei smiles and draws their finger out, then slides another in alongside it. The process repeats, just as unhurried as the first time, and Mizuki both loves and hates Sei for it.

"Okay," Sei breathes once their fingers are able to move easily inside Mizuki's body, "Just a second."

They pull their fingers out again and Mizuki makes a disgruntled noise. As Sei smears lube over the index finger of their right hand, they note that Mizuki's no longer half hard but fully erect and leaking, hanging heavily between the apex of his thighs. It's cute, Sei thinks as they cap the lube and sit it between their knees, Mizuki's so sensitive.

"Back," Sei says so Mizuki's not caught off guard. They slide one index finger in and then another turning them so they both face outwards and drawing them apart. Mizuki's breath hitches as he's held open and for a brief, delirious moment he's entirely confused. Then he feels hot breath over his hole and he thinks his knees might turn to jelly.

"May I?" Sei's voice is carefully controlled and god it's such a turnon when they're so calm while Mizuki's falling apart.

"God yes," Mizuki breathes, "God, yes, Sei, _please."_

And Sei is more than happy to oblige. Their tongue slides in between their crooked fingers and Mizuki cries out, his entire body jerking and his fingers grasping for purchase in the sheets. Sei busies themself, tongue twisting and curling inside, dragging along the soft, cherry flavoured skin inside his boyfriend. They've always enjoyed this; not only because they simply like using their mouth but also because _Mizuki_ enjoys this. He's thrashing, legs trembling and hoarse grunts and cries and _keens_ falling unhindered from his lips. 

Sei rolls their tongue and sucks and revels in the obscene noises they make, their own arousal becoming a very prominent problem between their legs. They shift their fingers so they pull Mizuki open vertically and then they tilt their head to get a different angle and Mizuki makes a broken noise. He can't seem to stop moving, twisting and clawing in the sheets. Sei has to follow his hips when he jolts too hard or the quivering and twitching make his legs fall open further. 

Mizuki makes a garbled noise that's probably an attempt at speech then he mumbles something and it's not till he heaves in a breath that his voice comes clear, "Shit- ah, Sei, I'm gonna- shit, don't wanna come yet want you- _fuck,_ inside."

Sei stops their ministrations, pulling back with a wet pop, and Mizuki whines at the loss of contact.

"Want me inside, huh?" Sei asks, working hard to keep the strain from their voice.

"Yeah," Mizuki says, "Yeah, please, I- is that alright? We don't have to if-"

Sei smiles and leans forward to kiss Mizuki's ass cheek, "It's fine. Roll on your side so I can stretch you more."

The pair of them resituate themselves on their sides, Sei slotted behind Mizuki as they work him open more, until he's back to quivering and begging Sei to hurry up he can't _wait_ anymore.

Stripped of their sweats, Sei makes quick work of rolling the condom on and coating their dick generously in lube, trying all the while to ignore Mizuki making impatient noises and wiggling his hips. Finally ready, they roll back onto their side again and press their chest to Mizuki's back, one hand steadied on Mizuki's hip and the other curled around their dick to press it inside.

It's tight and warm but not unbearably so, and by the sounds that are torn from Mizuki's throat, Sei figures they'd done well enough with the stretching that the entry wasn't painful for Mizuki. Still, they take it slow, easing inside so as to not cause any unnecessary complications. Mizuki gasps and groans, his right hand sliding over Sei's on his hip and his left twisting into the sheets as he trembles.

"Ah," Sei breathes when they're fully seated, "So good, Mizuki, so-"

Their voice breaks off into a startled cry when Mizuki rolls his hips and moans, the stimulation sudden and unexpected. Mizuki throws his head back and bares his throat and tells Sei to _move, please, move ___and Sei wishes they were taller so they could suck bruises into the taut column of his neck. Instead, they settle for complying with his wishes, shifting their hips back and rolling them back in, shivering at the feeling while Mizuki makes a low, pleased noise.

Words cease, then. Sei keeps their grip tight on Mizuki's hips as they fuck him hard and deep and slow and Mizuki shows no reservation in his near animalistic noises. He whines and keens and groans and his voice is trashed and there's a moment when he calls out a broken attempt at Sei's name when Sei is suddenly and overwhelmingly proud that they're the only one who gets to hear these sounds, who gets to see Mizuki fall apart like this, and the thought only drives their hips harder. 

After Sei brushes Mizuki's prostate and draws an unabashed scream from Mizuki's throat, Mizuki loses all sense of patience, of any desire to drag this out. 

"Tou- ch me," he breathes, his voice completely and utterly _wrecked_ , "Touch me, Sei, please touch me _please."_

Sei untangles their fingers from Mizuki's and slides their hand down to wrap around Mizuki's shaft, jerking him hard and clumsily and completely out of sync with their own thrusts. Mizuki doesn't mind though, just enjoys the sensation, his voice pitching continually upwards until his muscles seize and he comes with a shameless wail of Sei's name. 

Sei pulls out before Mizuki plummets from his high, knowing that he'd be painfully sensitive so they'd have to find another way to get themself off. They shimmy back and tug Mizuki over so he's lying on his back. They grapple for his hand and draw it between their legs, whimpering when it makes contact. 

"Mizuki, please, please, please I need-" 

"Of course, princess," Mizuki breathes. His grip isn't terribly tight, not when all his muscles are practically jelly, but it's more than enough just knowing that it's him, it's Mizuki's hand, and Sei grips their own hand over his to speed up the process. It only takes a few clumsy strokes and Sei's pressing their forehead to Mizuki's shoulder, whimpering and whining as their hips stutter and Mizuki strokes them through their orgasm. 

The room is silent save their labored breathing before Mizuki rolls over and grins, looking exhausted and energized all at once. 

"Nice payback," He says, and he leans in for a kiss only to be stopped by Sei's sticky, lube smeared fingers on his mouth. 

"Gross," Sei croaks, "You have morning breath." 

"And you have ass breath. I still want to kiss you." 

Another moment of silence passes between them, Sei frowning stubbornly and Mizuki pleading as best he can without actually saying anything. Finally, Sei relents, pulling his fingers away and drawling a put upon, 

_"Fiiine."_

Mizuki grins again and leans forward to seal their lips together. It's close lipped and not entirely sensual, but it oozes affection and still leaves Sei a little light headed. When the kiss breaks, Mizuki sits up and stretches his arms above his head with a hoarse groan. 

"Alright, I'm gonna clean up and make breakfast. You want pancakes?" 

Sei nods and Mizuki smiles again before leaning back down to kiss Sei's temple. 

"Love you," He murmurs against the skin. 

Sei sighs contently and returns the sentiment before watching Mizuki climb out of bed and hobble from the room with more of a bounce to his step than Sei could fathom. 

"Don't fall back asleep!" Mizuki calls from the hall and Sei snorts indignantly but doesn't reply. Mizuki doesn't come to check on them so they roll onto their back and stare at the ceiling. They feel lax and content like a lazy cat basking in the sun. Stretching their arms and legs a little, they settle back against the blankets and despite being sticky and kind of gross, they're comfortable. 

They tilt their head to the side and let their eyes slide shut. Five more minutes couldn't hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i look up bird tattoo meanings and pick the cheesiest most sappy one i could find??? did i???
> 
> i did. it's true. i fucking did. dove means ~love~ and i am sappy romance garbage


End file.
